


Slowly Waiting

by barryolivers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, shit idk what to tag it as, slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were lips kissing along his jaw as Oliver let out a shaky breath, back pressed flat against the wall. "Barry--"</p>
<p>"Shh." Barry shushed, and Oliver could feel his lips purse as he did so. A pair of hands was stroking up and down his thighs.</p>
<p>"I have-- I have to-" Oliver craned his neck as Barry kissed down towards his neck, voice shaking and stuttering. Barry's hand's moved round from the back of his thighs to the front, close to where Oliver needed them the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fastestmanalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/gifts).



There were lips kissing along his jaw as Oliver let out a shaky breath, back pressed flat against the wall. "Barry--"

"Shh." Barry shushed, and Oliver could feel his lips purse as he did so. A pair of hands was stroking up and down his thighs.

"I have-- I have to-" Oliver craned his neck as Barry kissed down towards his neck, voice shaking and stuttering. Barry's hand's moved round from the back of his thighs to the front, close to where Oliver needed them the most.

"Mmm. I know." Barry hummed against Oliver's skin, teeth grazing slightly as he spoke. "More than enough time, if you ask me." His hands brushed over Oliver's groin as he moved them up and under the shirt. Oliver shivered.

"Barry." Oliver's voice was stern, with a shaking edge to it, and Oliver could feel Barry smirking against his skin. 

Barry stayed silent, sucking on Oliver's neck, hands splaying out and moving up towards his top half. He used a hand and played with Oliver's nipple, earning himself a shudder from the man. He licked a strip along his neck before bringing his head up, admiring the small bruise that was already forming from sucking, and bringing Oliver into a kiss. Oliver's hands tangled into Barry's hair. Barry pinched and rolled a nipple in his fingers, Oliver letting out a breath against Barry's lips. Barry brought a hand out from under the shirt, slowly and smoothing his hands over the muscles and small bumps of scars on his torso before he slipped them under the waistband of Oliver's pants.

"Bar-" Oliver was cut off by Barry wrapping his hand around his dick. He moaned, and Barry smiled against his lips.

"There's enough time. Shh." Barry mumbled almost lazily, beginning to kiss his way to Oliver's neck again. He slowly moved his hand, Oliver's grip in his hair tightening. He pressed a kiss to Oliver's neck, grazing his teeth on the spot after, his hand rubbing circles on Oliver's nipple. Oliver shuddered and moaned quietly. Barry slipped his other hand from under the shirt as well, bringing it down again and stroking Oliver's thighs. Oliver huffed contently and Barry hummed in approval.

Oliver's breath quickened, and he was about to-

Barry took his hand out of Oliver's pants and moved away completely, no longer pressed flush against the other man.

"What the-" Oliver's voice was annoyed, but thick with lust.

Barry smiled smugly. "Would't want to be late for that check of the city, now, would you?" And he nearly skipped off, leaving Oliver huffing, extremely annoyed and extremely horny.

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. For fastestmanalive because she's a loser ;) [ Tumblr. ](http://www.barryolivers.tumblr.com)


End file.
